<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loosing Myself To You by CorruptedSteven21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544601">Loosing Myself To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSteven21/pseuds/CorruptedSteven21'>CorruptedSteven21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Incest, Insanity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Torture, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSteven21/pseuds/CorruptedSteven21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham Spoilers for Season 4</p><p>Jerome needed his Brother. Jeremiah didn't want to admit he was just as crazy as his twin. But after being kidnapped by said brother the madness will start to set in. Slowly Jeremiah will become the thing he hated in Jerome. He will become his Harlequin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loosing Myself To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a AU I came up with when I started to ship them. I love Jerome and was sad to see him die and be replaced by Jeremiah's "Joker" so what if I took them and mashed them together. For this I came up with the idea of Jeremiah filling the role of Harley Quinn. I also made art for his design which will be released when needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet.. Too quiet... Last time Jeremiah remembered was being in his office safe. But it's all black now.. the sound of water dripping besides him as his regained consciousness. His vision was blurred, his mind in a rush as he felt the restraints on his wrists. </p><p>"Shit!" He said to himself as he pulled and pulled but with no luck. Trying his best to see his surroundings but even with squinting he couldn't recognise the room. He knew this was it, this was the end of him. He feared the worse. His brother having killed Ecco in a fit of rage and kidnapping him go seek his revenge. No no no this couldn't be happening to him.. this was his biggest fear coming true. </p><p>When finally there was another sound. A soft chuckle, he knew where it came from. Who it came from..</p><p>"Jerome!! I know you are there!" He yelled knowing it wont do him any good. It was worth a shot to him to try, something had to work. </p><p>"Well well if it isn't my brother finally awake I see" Jerome laughed as he taughted him. Jeremiah shivered, even without his sight he could hear the sickly sweet smile craved into his brother's face. Jeremiah tried again, trying so hard to pull out of the tape that binded him to the chair but he just couldn't break it. </p><p>"Let me go.. Let me go.." Jeremiah begged softly, again he knew it was no good but it was all he could do in that moment. He was terrified, it was the one situation he didn't want.. He didnt want his brother here when he was vulnerable like this. This wasn't fair, he knew he could fight back so easily if he was strapped to a chair but it was only thoughts in his head as he felt his brother's eyes piercing into his soul. </p><p>"Now now Miah.. What kind of host would that make me? You are here for a purpose and I can't wait to show you what it all means" Jerome was close. Too close. Jeremiah could feel his brother's hot breath against him. He wanted to lash out, he wanted to hurt him especially if Ecco was hurt. </p><p>"Now listen here bro! I will untie you. But I have some ground rules. Really having to do with trying to escape leading to me hurting or even killing you if you try.. Blah.. Blah.. Blah" Jerome spoke not even being able to keep his own attention. He knew what he wanted and know he had his brother he could live it all out in front of him.</p><p>Jeremiah shivered more as Jerome spoke. He didn't want this, he never wanted this. The reason he hid away in that maze. Why did he have to let Jerome watch him draw them as children. </p><p>"Please.. please.." Jeremiah stuttered unable to form words as he started to tear up. Being able to smell the rooten stench of his resurrected sibling. He could just feel the tape being cut as his body was lifted into his brother's arms. His own body pressed against his twin's chest. He breathed heavily unable to react or fight back in anyway. </p><p>"That is more like it bro. Just give in. Now let me take you to our room." He smirked as he softly pet his hair. The more he felt his brother against him the more his body rejected this was really happening. He just kept shivering as the words hit him.</p><p>"O-our room.." He didn't like the sound of that. He looked up at his brother, that mess of scars making it mangled and unrecognizable like looking into a distorted mirror. </p><p>"Yes of course" Jerome chuckled as he picked up his brother. He knew didn't have long till he snapped out of his shocked state. </p><p>He softly carried him out of the room and into another room. All of it just being a blur to Jeremiah as felt himself still pressed against Jerome. This was a nightmare, it couldn't be real. But yet the stinging of his wrists where the tape was too tight. It was real that reminded him of that. </p><p>They got inside the room and Jerome softly put him on the bed and went over and locked the door. </p><p>"Your glasses are on the side table.. just take them.." Jerome was quiet as he spoke. As if doing one small kind deed hurt him. Jeremiah was surprised by that as he reached out and grabbed them. He put them on now able to see his surroundings. </p><p>The room was quite dirty but yet comfy. He felt how soft the bed was under him as he watched his brother move closer to him. Jeremiah backed away a little not knowing what to do or what to say. </p><p>"Now Miah I need to go deal with some matters but after I finish all that the fun can begin!" He laughed that horrid laugh, it hit Jeremiah deep in his bones. He needed to get out, he didn't care for his warnings he just knew that he couldn't stay here. He watched as his brother left the room, locking the door behind him. </p><p>What this it for him? What was his brother's plan for him? If he wanted him dead, he would be dead. He needed to know, he needed to get out and hope Ecco is safe. There must be a way out..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>